Kita
by aniranzracz
Summary: Ini hanya tentang ia dan... Draco. Oh, dan Scorpius. Drabbles.


**Kita**

Harry Potter (c) JKR

Untuk para pembaca semuanyaa :D dan untuk adik kelas yang menyebalkan tadi siang U,U semoga insyaf. Maaf ya OOC berat U,U don't like, don't read.

**Ngomong-ngomong... udah denger tentang IFA? Indonesian Fanfiction Awards? Tahun 2013, IFA ada lagi, lho :D cek profile IFA ya yang belum (triple w dot fanfiction dot net/u/3558869)**

.

.

.

"A-aku..." ujar Hermione terbata.

Lilin di atas meja makan mahoni megah itu terasa semakin redup. Semakin remang suasana, semakin kuat debaran hati Draco. Ia tegang. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari istrinya itu atau malah pingsan. "Apa... Herm?"

Bermacam-macam pikiran—yang sialnya negatif—mulai melintas di pikirannya tanpa mengucapkan barang permisi lebih dulu.

"A-aku..." ulang Hermione lagi. Wajahnya memerah.

"...apa?"

"Aku... hamil."

.

.

Elusan lembut suaminya di perutnya yang membesar membuat Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa selembut itu," tutur Hermione, setengah kagum dan setengah geli. Ia selalu ingat Draco bahkan tidak bisa membawa nampan dengan baik saking ceroboh dan kasarnya. "Tapi—"

"Tentu aku tidak akan kasar dengan anakku," ujar Draco memotong. Lalu nyengir lebar, "Tapi aku mungkin kasar pada istriku..."

"Hei!"

"Bercanda, bercanda..."

.

.

Hermione bersandar di pundak Draco ketika mereka sedang menonton film bersama. Punggungnya terasa letih. Mungkin pengaruh dari kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan.

"Kau... tidak ingin memeriksakan apa jenis kelamin anak kita?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menggeleng.

Draco hanya diam. Menikmati adegan film yang tersaji di hadapannya sambil mencomot beberapa biji _pop corn caramel_ favoritnya.

"Aku sudah bayangkan," ujar Hermione tiba-tiba.

"...apa?"

"Anak kita akan cantik," kata Hermione. "Anggun, manis, dan—"

"_Stop_," potong Draco. Mata _silver_-nya menatap Hermione tajam. "Kau... berpikir anak kita perempuan?"

"Aku maunya begitu."

"Bukankah lebih baik laki-laki?"

"Hah? Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan—"

.

.

Hermione melotot marah ketika melihat berbagai perlengkapan bayi yang dibawa oleh suaminya.

Begitu pula dengan Draco. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan perlengkapan bayi yang baru saja dibeli oleh Hermione—dan bahkan dibantu oleh ibu Draco sendiri.

Lalu, di mana letak kesalahannya?

Tentu saja.

"Kenapa kau beli yang warna biru?" seru Hermione.

"Kenapa kau beli yang warna _pink_?" tanya Draco balik.

"Tentu saja, karena anak kita adalah perempuan!"

"Laki-laki!"

Ketika perdebatan itu berlanjut sampai larut malam, tinggal Mrs Malfoy—Narcissa—yang mengeluh pusing.

.

.

"Aku berangkat," ujar Draco dingin.

Hermione hanya diam. Ia memikirkan hari ini ia akan kesepian karena para Peri-rumah sudah ia suruh berlibur sejak kemarin malam. Gantinya, hari Mrs Granger—ibu Hermione—akan datang. Tapi baru nanti sore, setelah praktek gigi-nya tutup.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hermione, Draco menutup pintu Malfoy Manor.

Hermione mendesah. Diam-diam ia tidak nyaman sudah bermusuhan dengan suaminya sendiri.

Lalu ia beranjak ke dapur, hendak menyiapkan sepotong roti, tapi langkahnya terhambat. Ia benar-benar tertegun ketika melihat...

Satu gelas susu cokelat hangat ada di atas meja.

"_Untuk siapa_?" batin Hermione.

Buru-buru ia mengecek bungkus susu baru yang ia temukan di atas lemari.

Susu untuk Ibu Muda

**Untuk Ibu Menyusui**

Pasti Draco. Siapa lagi?

"_Melahirkan saja belum_," keluh Hermione dalam hati. "_Kenapa aku diberi susu untuk ibu menyusui_?"

Walaupun ia mengeluh, tak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan senyum di bibirnya.

.

.

"Terima kasih," ujar Hermione. Setelah sebelumnya ia berpikir lima kali lebih dulu.

"Untuk?"

"Susu-nya."

Draco mengangguk. Tapi ia menambahkan, "Bukan berarti aku sepaham denganmu bahwa anak kita perempuan, ya."

Kejengkelan Hermione langsung kembali. "_Whatever_!"

.

.

"Mum..." Melalui telepon, Hermione memanggil ibunya. Entah kenapa satu tetes air matanya turun ketika mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Mrs Granger, yang menangkap gelagat tidak beres, langsung panik. Ia pikir ada masalah dengan kandungan anak satu-satunya tersebut. "Kenapa, Hermione? Ada apa? Anakmu sudah mau lahir? _God_!"

Hermione menyeka air matanya. "Bukan... tapi aku masih bermusuhan dengan Draco..."

Mrs Granger menghela napas. Bosan. "Hmmh..."

"Kata dokter, kemungkinan besok anakku lahir, tapi apa Draco akan datang dan menemuiku di—"

Mrs Granger menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya, dan membiarkan Hermione berbicara seorang diri.

Sungguh, curhatan ini adalah curhatan paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Memang bukan ia yang menikah, tapi jika Draco tidak hadir di persalinan Hermione, ia sendiri yang akan menceraikan Draco dari Hermione.

Tentu saja menantunya itu akan datang! Ia tahu bagaimana Draco yang sebenarnya...

.

.

Draco berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor St Mungo. Mencari _ward _C—_ward _khusus bersalin—dan kamar yang ditempati oleh istrinya.

Ia sudah mencari surat dari dokter yang disembunyikan Hermione setelah istrinya itu tertidur, dan hasilnya adalah—menurut perkiraan dokter—anaknya akan lahir besok atau dua hari lagi.

Tapi ternyata Hermione sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit tadi sore.

Begitu mendengar berita tersebut, Draco langsung meninggalkan kantornya. Ia tidak peduli dengan _meeting _yang harus ia datangi hari ini.

Terserahlah!

Dan begitu sampai di depan ruang 3—ruang persalinan Hermione—_ward _C, pas ketika satu perawat keluar, Draco dengan panik bertanya, "Bagaimana Hermione? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Draco bisa melihat sekilas proses persalinan ketika pintu itu dibuka oleh perawat—sebelum tertutup.

Wajah Hermione terlihat begitu kesakitan. Peluhnya menetes di mana-mana.

Draco menelan ludah.

"Tenang, _Sir_," ujar perawat itu. "Mrs Malfoy sedang berusaha..."

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Draco langsung duduk di kursi panjang depan ruang tersebut, dan berdoa dengan gemetar.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Draco sambil terburu-buru masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat. Hermione sudah pindah kamar sejak dua jam yang lalu dari kamar persalinan.

Dari belakang, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, Mr Granger, dan Mrs Granger, mengikuti.

Hermione mengangguk.

Draco berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia tidak menyangka hari pertama ia menjadi ayah akhirnya datang juga. Perasaan senang karena hal itu, ditambah dengan khawatir tentang kondisi Hermione, membuat ia merasa napasnya agak sesak karena bahagia.

"Anak kita... laki-laki," ujar Hermione lemah. Walaupun jenis kelamin anaknya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan, ia tetap tersenyum manis.

"Masa bodoh!" seru Draco sambil mengecup kening Hermione. "Yang penting... ini semua tentang kita."

Senyum Hermione tambah lebar.

_Ya, ini semua hanya tentang ia dan... Draco. _

_Oh. Dan Scorpius_.

**FIN**

_Review? Bagaimanakah fic-ku yang ini? :3 Terima kasih semua._

_-Kamis, 5 September 2013_

_-Rani _


End file.
